Cutesy-Like (Invader Zim x Dib)
by ImperfectCuTiE
Summary: Zim, an alien or irken, who is trying to take over the Earth. This however, doesn't work out though so he gives up. He lives normally like Dib. Dib has a huge crush on Zim since the last year of junior high. Zim is so oblivious to this though. Soon an accident happens, causing them to grow closer than ever. Read as they discover so many things together. A certain enemy is waiting.


_Dib' s POV_

It was another plain day in my hometown. It was boring as I sat in class, literally on the brink of falling asleep. Soon, I felt a flick on my head and turned around. Zim narrowed his eyes at me, grumbling lowly, "Wake up Dib-stink." I chuckled and whispered to him, "Zim, I'm tired. Just let meeee sleeeep." Zim huffed and said, "At least try to pass school…" I only rolled my eyes playfully before the bell rang. I stood up and stretched, yawning. I quickly grabbed my stuff as Zim waited for me.

As you can see, I gave up on trying to expose Zim. It was actually pretty dumb of me. I walked beside Zim quietly as he hummed to himself. "Dib-stink, why are you so tired?" Zim said, looking forward. I chuckled and said, "Homework." I looked for his reaction as he simply huffed. "Homework is dumb. All It does is just give us work to do. I don't know why do it," he said with a annoyed tone. I only laughed a little. I actually wasn't doing homework las night… I couldn't sleep because of Zim. He's been distracting me a lot. I mean, I don't know why. I always feel nervous and feel so many butterflies every time he comes around. He always manages to pull me in no matter how much I wanna resist. It feel…..good almost to be around him. I glanced at him and stared a bit. He was so cute and made me so happy every time he comes or if I even see him. I think… I think.

"Dib! It's raining!" I heard Zim say. "I'm gonna die!" He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes, taking out my umbrella. "I'll walk you home, Zimmy," I said as we headed for the door. Zim stood under my umbrella. He stood really close to me which made me tremble a little. He gave me a weirded outlook. "Dib, are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head, walking beside him, our hands touching slightly. I decided not to react, ignoring it as best as I could. We walked in silence as I smiled softly. "It's funny that-"I said before we heard a loud honk. I stood there, staring off at the oncoming car. My eyes were wide and so were Zim's. "ZIMMM G-" **BAM! **

_Zim's POV_

I laid on the ground with the umbrella covering me. I trembled, screaming at the top of my lungs. I started sobbing before I hovered over Dib. "DIBBB!" I screamed. I searched his pockets, shaking so bad. Goddammit! I dialed the 911 thingy. The human asked me so many questions, I finally screamed at her to hurry up. WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THESE QUESTIONS?! She soon said she is, and I told her where I was. I felt so much panic. WHAT DO I DO?! I then realized it was Dib who pushed me. Why…. couldn't it have been me who got hit?! "YOU'RE SO STUPID DIB-STINK! YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME BE HIT! NOT YOU!" I screamed loudly, I sobbed and sobbed on him. I felt him breathing very short breaths and his chest rose so little. I soon heard sirens in the distance, getting so close. I gripped Dib's shirt as I sobbed. I couldn't do anything; I don't know what to do. This is my fault! I felt so angry and so tired. I noticed lots of those vehicles came, with flashing lights and loudness. I soon passed out. Stupid…. Dib.

I woke up in this white room. The lights were so bright. I grumbled and sat up. My head hurt and leg hurt. I groaned in pain. I then realized what had happened. I jumped up and yelped at the pain. I felt a sharp thingy come out of my arm. I noticed bleeding; it was a reddish blue. I covered it as it repaired itself. I looked around and saw lots of those stinky humans. I was about to walk out until a lady came in.

"Oh, my goodness! You removed the IV, sir, you must stay in your bed. Come," she said to me. I narrowed my eyes at her, obviously annoyed. "I must see my friend!" I said angrily. She shook her head, forcing me to lay down. She put that needle thingy in my arm again. "Get that out of me. I command you human!" I said. She then said, "Sir calm down. Zim, is it? I promise you that Dib is in the utmost care," she said to me. I only glared at her. "You'll be able to leave tomorrow. You only suffered a minor concussion and a deep cut in your leg. In the meantime, you are to stay here," she said. I rolled my eyes, huffing. I stared out the window, pondering what she meant by concussion. I hope she's right. Dib better be alright or I'll kill every human who lives here.

I soon fell asleep.

_3__rd__ POV_

Dib was laying on a surgery bed. He was being operated on for his many broken bones and pierced lungs. He was lucky to even have made it to the hospital. The pressure was high as the surgeons worked rather effectively and quickly. "You'll be ok son. I believe we can do this," the main surgeon said. They got the bleeding to stop and got Dib on oxygen. He went in about an hour ago.

_Dib Flashback: I looked at Zim as we sat on that rollercoaster. He was so nervous. I laughed at him as he only grumbled. "Oh come on Zim, it's not like we're gonna die. I promise you, if we do. I'll carry you with me to the other side," I joked. Zim tilted his head curiously. Before he could say anything, we were off. We had so much fun that day as we laughed all about it when we went home. _

_I think that was when, I….fell for Zim so hard, I was sure I had a concussion._


End file.
